mayxitxbefandomcom-20200216-history
Petearian religion
Beliefs Basics - Petearians are Henotheism. They honor, worship, and pray to Essediana (the melosa of love, sacrifice, selflessness, and protection). Although they accept the existence of other melosa. The main focus of the faith is saving the world from darkness, and evil. In Andronovian Petear means great act. The religion was given this name after Essediana sacrificed her power, love, and all she was to stop evil from taking hold of the world. Worship - Worship, and prayers to Essediana maybe individual, or as a group. One should not pray to any other melosa in the hisslu. To pray Petearians touch their finger tips to the earth in order to connect to it. They can then pray to the melosa as they believe we are all connected to the earth. The petearians believe that only if you truly want to bond, and connect with the earth can it be done. As many others say they try, but feel nothing. This is because they do not believe they can. When they pray in this manner it is said they feel the Earths strength, understand it, and appreciate it much more. Afterlife - The afterlife for those that live a good clean life will join the melosa in Maja which is grand, magnificent, or majestic in Andronovian. This is heaven and you live the best of lives. You do not want for anything. Living a good life lintels living the key fundamentals. The afterlife for those that live an evil life will join Phivin in Lauk which means bad in Andronovian. Here you will live a life that is nightmarish and bad. You will not live in great conditions. You will even be separated form those you love forever, even if they join you in Lauk. The connection and bond you shared in life will be broken. Supernatural - Dimie, Limie, and Vimie are accepted. Though approached with great caution as sometimes they may be dangerous. Magic is practiced by all Petearians, and learned from a young age. Clergy - The clergy of the hisslu are lewa. One priest and twelve witnesses. They lead the hisslu, they lead the people in rituals, and hear out those who have questions, or need guidance. They also maintain the hisslu. Practices - Sermons are held every Monday Evening. Solemn group prayer and individual prayers are said to honor Essediana and ask for her guidance. After prayers are said in the hisslu, on a shrine a cup of oil is lit, followed by a drop of red dye from the same long match that lit the oil. (one lights the oil then dips the match into a small cup of the red dye and let it fall into the burning oil.) This symbolizes Essediana's sacrifice. Doctrine - The holy book of the petearian faith is called a Thren. In this book it has teachings of the faith, stories of Essediana and the creation of the world, rituals, poems that are said as a group during sermons. All those that wish to may have a copy of the book. Sins - The Petearian faith does not come out and say what is sin and what is not. They believe in karma, and in the belief that if you put out negativity, greed, anger, and other things as such, that the same will come back to you. Key Fundamentals - The melosa gave mankind key fundamentals to help guide their lives. They are as followed. Honor all the Melosa Believe in Karma Obtain wisdom and knowledge Attain direction when needed form the melosa. Learn from mistakes made. Bond with your match and be one with them for all time Give praise to Essediana for her sacrifice she gave to save mankind. Marriage and Bonding - Petearians believe that each dewa in Andronovia has a match. When you find your match and bond with them you become one with them to such a degree it is unfathomable to humans of Earth and some dewa. For more on mating see anatomy. Although mating feels enjoyable with anyone, with your match each time you mate you will discover new spots, your eyes and their eyes change colors to that of their gem color (which they call your magic color), it will also make you think only of that person, taste them when not around, dream of them, and smell them; desiring to be with only them. When one bonds they will never think of any other in romantic way. You permanently forget any intimate interactions with others. Sometimes even the person if you did not know them in a non-romantic way. You will also never be able to see another dewas spots ever again, you will only see your matches. Thus over a small period of time dating someone you can find your match. This is why mating around is not taboo in the petearian faith. As they consider it needed in order to find your match. They also do not see this as committing to one, or consummating a relationship. That is only done when two bond. One bonds as they bond to the earth, though touching finger tips to finger tips. After one bonds just like bonding with the earth you will feel and share in their strength, understand them, and appreciate them much more. Marriage is called enosu in Andronovian. This is a celebration that a match has been found. Though in the petearian faith these are not required. Rings are still exchanged though between the couple to symbolize they are bonded with their match, as well as sign an official document which is for government records. Divorce is not usually done in the Petearian faith. Though if you do bond by mistake, or with someone that is not your match you may speak to the lewa, and pray to Essediana to break the bond. Magic - In Andronovia it is believed that magic is a gift to all Andronovia, this includes the people. They teach that we all have magic within us much like a talent. One needs to develop this magic in order to protect those they love, and help keep the balance of good and evil. With this comes the different instruments to help direct, guide, symbolize, and make their magic stronger. Magic can be increased with time, bonding, and practice. Symbol - The symbol of the petearian faith is the fleur de lis. Though it is called Siron in Andronovian, which means bond. It symbolizes the bonds one makes in life. The middle section represents the person to their left is the bond of the Earth, to the right is the bond of life, and to the bottom band is the bond of marriage.